Vivre au manoir Sato
by Lion01
Summary: La famille de Mako et Bolin a été gracieusement hébergé par Asami, mais Yin commence à s'interroger. Leur présence ne pourrait-elle pas être dérangeante ?
1. Prendre trop de place

**A/N : Cet OS a été écrit pendant la nuit du FoF sur le thème 'Hospitalité'. Mais il se trouve que j'avais besoin d'un aliment et que 'Tarte' était aussi un thème. Donc, on peut dire que je m'en suis servie un peu.**

 **Pour toute question merci de m'envoyer un PM ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grand-mère Yin ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante envers Asami pour l'avoir accueillie elle et sa famille. Sa nombreuse famille. Et pas n'importe où ! Elle les avait accueillis dans son manoir. C'était comme une immense maison de luxe où tout le monde était tellement hospitalier ! Jamais dans sa vie au royaume de la Terre, elle n'avait vécu dans un tel confort. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle avait travaillé, souffert pour obtenir ce petit bout de maison où ils vivaient tous ensemble. C'était la misère. Quand on est dans cette vie, on ne se rend pas forcément compte du peu qu'on a et on se réjouit surtout de la misère qu'on a réussi à acquérir ! Parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a un toit sur sa tête. Et même si c'est pour vivre à vingt dans une seule pièce, sans trop de mobilier, ça permet d'être à l'abri de temps fort terribles. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle vivait dans un grand manoir assez immense pour contenir toute sa famille, même s'ils avaient dû faire venir de nouveaux matelas pour pouvoir tous dormir confortablement. Les chambres étaient trop peu nombreuses au début. Pourtant, il y en avait déjà un sacré paquet ! Puis, avec le temps, cette famille s'était un peu séparée. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens ! Asami avait réussi à trouver du travail pour certains anciens citoyens du royaume de la Terre, d'autres y étaient justement retournés. Ils avaient repris leur vie. Certains avaient parfois la chance d'être devenus complètement autonomes et de posséder leur propre appartement. Mais une partie de la famille restait au manoir Sato. Ils n'étaient pas encombrants et ne dérangeaient pas la femme d'affaire la plupart du temps. Cette femme était d'une telle bonté, d'une telle hospitalité, c'était à peine croyable ! Jamais elle ne les avait mis dehors. Même si ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient dans le coin. Elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez elle d'ailleurs. En plus d'être si gentille, elle était une bête d'affaires, une femme brillante qui réussissait. Mais cela lui faisait passer moins de temps chez elle. Alors, autant que d'autres en profitent ! Il est vrai qu'Asami oubliait parfois de rentrer chez elle pour dormir. Une quantité trop importante de travail la retenait. Les premières fois, grand-mère Yin s'étaient inquiétée, mais elle avait vite compris que la jeune femme passait sa nuit au bureau. Elle travaillait, et parfois s'écroulait de sommeil. En tant que mère et même en tant que grand-mère, l'instinct maternel de Yin l'avait obligée à essayer de raisonner Asami. Mais le PDG ne voulait rien entendre. Elle prétendait qu'elle devait travailler, qu'elle avait de grosses responsabilités. Cependant, son regard était fatigué et éteint, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. La vieille dame avait bien essayé de savoir mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; elle était têtue comme une mule et faisait croire que c'était juste parce qu'elle travaillait beaucoup.

C'était en plein dans le conflit Kuvira que ses yeux s'étaient rallumés. Mais elle était toujours aussi occupée et ne passait pas beaucoup au manoir. En même temps, en préparant une guerre, comment ne voulez-vous pas être occupée ? Et même après ! Yin ne comprenait pas comment cette fille faisait pour être tout le temps autant prise. Mystérieusement, elle a disparu de la circulation pendant quelque temps. Et tout aussi inexplicablement, l'Avatar avait disparu. La plupart des gens s'interrogeaient. Comment cela se faisait-il que deux des femmes les plus puissantes de Republic City, et oserait-on dire du monde, aient disparu en même temps ? Étrange, non ? Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé. Certaines disaient simplement qu'elles étaient parties en voyage, d'autres disaient qu'elles s'étaient faites kidnappées par des partisans de Kuvira et que la guerre n'était pas finie. Yin était alors partagée. Elle habitait toujours dans ce sublime manoir mais sa propriétaire étant absente, était-ce juste d'y séjourner ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire autrement. Si Asami ne lui permettait pas de rester, elle n'avait nulle part où aller avec ceux qui restaient. Ils pourraient bien se faire accueillir par ceux qui étaient dorénavant autonomes, mais leurs maisons n'étaient pas assez grandes pour tous ! Ce serait une sacrée organisation et peut-être que tout le monde n'aurait pas un toit. Mais Yin était tellement vieille qu'elle pouvait difficilement y faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait plus travailler, donc gagner de l'argent. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au PDG de Future Industries, elle perdrait en plus de quelqu'un pour qui elle se souciait, un logement.

Mais finalement, elle n'eut pas à trouver de solutions de secours puisqu'Asami revint. Elle revint en pleine santé même ! Et oserait-elle le dire : heureuse ? Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Elle passait même moins de temps au travail et revenait plus souvent à la maison. L'Avatar, qui était aussi revenue, s'était fait comme une mission de surveiller qu'elle ne travaille pas trop. Bien : il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui s'occupe de cette femme ! Elle la ramenait donc parfois à la maison et restait pour la soirée. Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de chambre d'ami de libre, elle dormait avec le PDG. Grand-mère Yin se sentait un peu coupable d'obliger les deux femmes à dormir ensemble. Elles n'étaient plus des enfants ! Elles avaient le droit à leur espace privé. Elle savait bien que les deux étaient de très bonnes amies mais tout de même ! Même si Asami se montrait toujours autant hospitalière et ne demandait nullement à ce qu'ils déménagent, la vieille dame commençait à se dire qu'ils étaient dérangeants. Et plus Korra venait passer des nuits dans le manoir, ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent il faut l'avouer, plus elle se sentait coupable. Une nuit, lors de ces insomnies qui nous prennent parfois, elle décida qu'elle allait en parler à la femme d'affaires le lendemain.

Yin ne dormit pas très bien le reste de la nuit. Qu'allait-elle vraiment dire ? Comment Asami allait réagir ? Ne risquait-elle pas de la vexer ? Ne risquait-elle pas de retourner à la rue ? Non, bien sûr que non, Asami n'autoriserait jamais cela. Elle savait que cette femme avait un cœur d'or. Jamais elle ne mettrait des gens à la rue. Elle les avait accueillis depuis tellement de temps déjà…

Le matin, la grand-mère fut levée aux aurores. Elle s'obligea à patienter. Korra avait encore une fois passé la nuit dans la chambre d'Asami. Plus tard, en passant devant cette chambre, elle entendit que les deux femmes étaient réveillées et parlaient. Parfois, elles gloussaient aussi. Parfois, il y avait comme un petit silence mais elle ne savait pas à quoi il correspondait. Mais ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes ! Yin se réprimanda mentalement et préféra laisser les deux jeunes femmes se lever avant d'aller leurs parler. De ce fait, elle dut encore attendre. Elle passa un peu de temps avec sa famille. Eux n'étaient absolument pas conscients du fait qu'ils pourraient déranger le PDG. Finalement, elle finit par décider d'aller dans la cuisine où les deux étaient sûrement en train de déjeuner. En s'approchant, elle entendait déjà leur conversation.

\- Korra ! Arrête donc, réprimandait en riant Asami.

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, répondit Korra.

On entendait un sourire dans sa voix. Les deux étaient en train de se chamailler comme des enfants.

\- Rends moi ma tarte!

\- Nan.

Yin eut une vue sur la scène à ce moment-là. Korra avait son regard planté dans celui d'Asami alors qu'elle mit un bout de tarte dans sa bouche.

\- Même pas peur, dit Asami.

Alors, elle croqua le bout qui dépassait de la bouche de Korra, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes au passage.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Korra une fois qu'elle eut fini de mâcher. C'est pas juste !

\- Tu es celle qui me l'a volé et c'est moi qui suis pas juste ?

\- T'étais pas censée me la récupérer.

Asami rit devant le fausse moue de Korra.

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour te consoler, reprit-elle.

L'Avatar prit un air vaguement intéressé et Asami l'embrassa purement et simplement. Le baiser dura quelques secondes où elles laissèrent leurs mains explorer le corps de l'autre.

\- Mieux qu'une tarte, tu ne penses pas ? demanda-t-elle une fois que leurs lèvres furent à une distances raisonnables les unes des autres.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Et elles rirent toutes les deux. Pendant ce temps, grand-mère Yin ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Qu'elle était tarte de ne pas l'avoir vu avant ! Ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger tant que ça de dormir dans la même chambre.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d"avoir lu et toute review est grandement appréciée.**


	2. Tout est une histoire de timing !

**A/N : Bonjour ! Finalement, nous voici avec un deuxième chapitre pour cette histoire ! Il a aussi été fait dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. J'ai utilisé deux thèmes : "Vote" et "Pile". Bon, soyons honnêtes, "Pile" est énormément plus utilisé que "Vote" !**

 **Je ne pense pas que le fait de ne pas avoir lu le premier chapitre gêne à la lecture. Mais au cas où : la grande découverte de Yin, c'est que Korra et Asami soient ensemble ! Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Dans les mois suivant sa découverte, Yin s'est trouvé un don certain pour arriver pile poil aux moments inopportuns. Elle qui tenait à ne pas toucher à la sphère intime de son hôte, elle estimait qu'il était mal venu de la déranger alors qu'elle était avec Korra. Pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait… souvent. Et ce ne serait pas tellement dérangeant si la relation entre Korra et Asami ne s'intensifiait pas de plus en plus. Sauf que c'était pile le cas !

C'était un mardi. Il pleuvait. Tout le monde était resté à l'intérieur et les deux femmes étaient là aussi. Elles avaient fait une pause dans leurs responsabilités pour une semaine. Mais comme le veut la loi du mauvais temps, c'est pile pendant nos jours de repos qu'il se met à pleuvoir ! Donc, tout le monde était coincé à l'intérieur. La famille de Yin s'était prêtée à un jeu, dans une grande salle où ils restaient tous ensemble. Korra et Asami avait bien participé un peu, puis elles s'en étaient allées. Yin n'avait pas cherché à les retenir. Elles étaient encore celles qui décidaient dans cette maison, Asami du moins. En tant qu'invité, elle n'avait aucun droit d'exigence envers son hôte. Elle resta donc avec sa famille. Le temps passa à une vitesse éclair. Finalement, certains estomacs commencèrent à gronder. Yin, en bonne grand-mère, se leva pour aller nourrir sa famille. Elle se faufila dans la cuisine. Et elle tomba nez à nez avec le genre de situations qu'elle voulait éviter.

Les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient enfuies étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la cuisine. Asami avait été portée un peu plus en hauteur sur un meuble ses jambes entourant le jeune Avatar, et passant une main sous ses vêtements, qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. De son côté Korra avait ses mains au niveau des hanches du PDG et s'attardait aussi à la même tâche. Yin se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de repartir sans rien à manger… Cependant, Asami l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et arrêta son activité. Elle l'interpella :

\- Non, restez Yin ! Euh… Korra et moi devions justement aller… dans ma chambre. Je pense que c'est préférable.

L'autre jeune femme rougit un peu qu'elle ait été prise sur le fait. Asami remit pied à terre et la main de Korra dans la sienne l'entraina en dehors de la cuisine.

Yin ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, se remettant peu à peu de sa vision. Au moins, n'étaient-elles pas entièrement nues… Mais si elle continuait à arriver pile poil aux mauvais moments, ça ne saurait tarder. Il fallait y remédier. Elle ne pouvait pas demander aux jeunes femmes d'arrêter de s'embrasser, ou de se câliner en sa présence. Ce serait extrêmement irrespectueux de sa part, à elle qui était gracieusement invitée ainsi que toute sa famille. Et là, revenait le premier problème. Si elle dérangeait Asami par sa présence ici ? C'est vrai que si elle n'était pas entrée dans la cuisine, elles auraient probablement fini ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire juste ici. Sans compter qu'elles se mettaient mutuellement mal à l'aise ! Le jeune PDG était sûrement la moins mal à l'aise de toutes les trois. Korra, par contre, avait rougi plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Et Yin comprenait parce qu'elle-même préférait ne pas les voir dans ce genre de situations. Pourtant, elle était bien au courant de cette partie de leur vie… Étant donné qu'elles vivaient dans le même bâtiment, même si l'isolation était excellente, les sons traversaient les murs. Ce qui lui permettait d'entendre, exactement comme à ce moment-là, tous les bruits provenant de la chambre de son hôte. Et elle préférait ne pas les entendre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses !

Elle se dépêcha de prendre de quoi manger, et retourna dans la grande salle avec toute sa famille pour que le bruit de leurs discussions couvre celui de l'amour des deux femmes. Elle déposa ce qu'elle était allée chercher et replongea dans ses pensées pendant que sa famille jouait joyeusement. Korra et Asami étaient deux extraordinaires jeunes femmes qu'elles appréciaient grandement. Mais soyons honnêtes, moins elle en connaissait sur leur vie sexuelle mieux elle se portait. Il n'était pas exclu qu'un jour elle tombe sur elles deux avec les vêtements qui sont censés être sur elle, en pile sur le sol. Et plus elle passait du temps dans le manoir, plus ce temps se rapprochait. Ah ! L'amour fou des jeunes années ! Magnifique, mais incontrôlable, et on préférait ne pas être avec les personnes qui en sont en proie, à ce moment-là. Ce qui évitait bien des malaises. Mais là encore était le problème puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas les éviter ! Asami vivait ici ! C'était chez elle ! Elle était l'intruse, ici ! Elle et toute sa famille. Elle devait partir. Ils le devaient tous. Ils commençaient à bien trop violer son intimité. Et elle préférait qu'aucun de ces enfants, voire petits-enfants, ne tombent sur un spectacle trop dénudé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision seule… Et ce serait pour aller où ?

Apercevant son trouble, Tu lui demanda si ça allait. Yin sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui, mon garçon, je vais bien. Je pensais simplement.

\- Tu devais penser fort. Tu fronçais les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Yin prit une décision.

\- Écoutez, approchez-vous tous, ordonna la grand-mère.

Tous les membres de sa famille firent comme il leurs était demandé. Yin reprit alors la parole :

\- Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'Asami nous accueille chez elle…

\- Ouais, elle est trop sympa ! On devrait lui faire une fête !

\- Non, non, attends. Calme-toi. Je disais donc que cela fait plus de trois ans qu'elle nous loge simplement par gentillesse. Mais on ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand Asami a accepté de nous accueillir, je ne pense pas qu'elle imaginait que ce serait pour tellement de temps. Puis, les choses ont changé.

\- Les choses ont changé ? Tu n'es pas malade, Grandma ? s'inquiéta un de ses fils.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, fils. Je voulais dire qu'au début, quand Asami nous a accueilli elle était toujours seule et ne pensait qu'au travail. Il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Et on était tous là pour elle, pour prendre soin de sa maison pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus seule. Korra est avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'on les dérange en restant là.

\- N'importe quoi ! Korra nous adore !

\- C'est vrai mais elle adore Asami encore plus. Et je pense qu'elles aiment passer du temps rien que toutes les deux. Il faut qu'elles soient libres dans leur propre maison.

\- Ce n'est pas la maison de l'Avatar. Elle vit sur l'île du Temple de l'Air.

\- Elle est plus ici que là-bas en ce moment. Je ne serais pas surprise si dans quelque temps, elle décide d'emménager ici.

Tout le monde se tut face à cette affirmation. Yin recommença à entendre les bruits venant de la chambre d'Asami. Certains n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, tandis que d'autres firent la grimace ou souriait un peu bêtement, réalisant peu à peu de quoi pouvait venir ces sons. Yin reprit alors des explications. Elle expliqua ce à quoi elle avait pensé encore et encore pendant des nuits, les précédentes fois où elle avait déjà eu la sensation qu'ils ne devraient pas être là… Ils débâtirent pendant un certain temps.

\- Je vous propose de voter, finit-elle par dire. Ceux qui veulent partir, d'abord, lèvent la main.

Quelques mains se levèrent et Yin les compta en prenant compte la sienne.

\- Ceux qui ne veulent pas partir ?

Les autres mains se levèrent. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de compter, elle constata que c'était les mêmes résultats. Comment les départager ? Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, portant une main à son menton fripé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Égalité, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour nous départager.

\- On a qu'à faire un pile ou face !

Utiliser le hasard ? C'était une idée… Elle ne la satisfaisait pas tellement mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si leur destin était de partir, alors ils partiraient. Alors, quelqu'un prit une pièce.

\- Pile on part, et face on reste. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Alors, la pièce fut lancée. Elle tourna dans les airs puis, retomba claquant dans la main du receveur. Il la retourna subitement.

\- Pile ! annonça-t-il.

\- Parfait, dit Yin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est parfait, demanda une voix derrière eux.

C'était Asami. Et elle arrivait pile au bon moment !

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu ! Je serai contente d'entendre ce que vous pensez, donc n'hésitez pas au niveau des reviews ! Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette histoire. On verra. En tout cas, merci !**


	3. Vivre ailleurs

**A/N : Nouveau chapitre, qui n'est pas des plus fabuleux si vous voulez mon avis. Comme d'habitude, écrit pour la Nuit du FoF en deux heures puisque j'ai utilisé deux thèmes : Place et Bizarre. Enfin, moins de deux heures logiquement... J'ai relu, mais avouons le, pas très scrupuleusement, donc je suis dé** **sol** **ée d'avance pour les fautes résiduelles ! Si j'ai le courage, je ferai une suite avec les thèmes avant demain soir. Sinon, eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve !**

 **Pour les participants de la Nuits qui passeraient par là, c'est la suite directe du chapitre d'avant, donc** **ç** **a peut être un peu confus et flou. J'en suis dé** **sol** **é** **e.**

 **Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois que Yin et sa famille eurent fini d'expliquer à Asami qu'il était temps pour eux qu'ils partent, leur hôte ne manqua pas d'essayer de les dissuader. Dans son extrême générosité habituelle, elle voulait continuer à les aider. Cependant, ils répliquèrent qu'il était temps qu'ils trouvent leur place dans cette ville, qu'ils trouvent leur chemin dans la vie. À contrecœur, la propriétaire du manoir céda, mais pas sans exiger de les aider une dernière fois pour trouver un logement et leur fameuse place dans Republic City.

Plus tard, Asami est allée à Yin pour lui parler. Elle attendit, en s'appuyant, les bras croisés, sur l'encadrement de porte d'une des chambres qu'utilisait la grande famille, que Yin finisse de bercer l'un de ces petits enfants, avec douceur et amour comme elle le faisait d'habitude. La vieille femme sortit de la chambre en fermant sans bruit la porte. Elle se retourna vers Asami qui commença à parler :

« Yin, je peux vous parler ?

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant. »

Alors qu'Asami enchainait, les deux femmes marchèrent à travers la propriété :

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous partez ? J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Asami, quand nous nous sommes installés ici, il n'a jamais été prévu que nous restions autant de temps.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous imaginiez que vous me gênez. Ce manoir est bien vide sans personne à l'intérieur…

\- Il n'y aura pas personne, il y aura Korra avec vous.

\- Korra n'habite pas ici…

\- Qui sait ? Elle pourrait. Cela fait quelque temps maintenant que vous êtes ensemble.

\- Même pour deux, ce manoir est trop grand… Je le sais, j'y ai vécu avec mon père pendant des années. Et maintenant, même lui n'y habite plus… »

Sa voix se teinta de tristesse alors qu'une bouffée de souvenirs la traversa quant à la présence de son père dans ce manoir, et tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

« Nous devons partir Asami, insista Yin sans attendre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous immiscer dans votre vie plus longtemps.

\- Si c'est pour l'accident de tout à l'heure qui vous a mise mal à l'aise…

\- Pour celui-ci, et pour la fois dans le salon ou encore pendant que vous faisiez la vaisselle la dernière fois, et puis il y a aussi cette fois où…

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Mais on pourrait… je ne sais pas, être plus prudentes avec Korra s'il y a besoin…

\- Asami ! Vous êtes chez vous !

\- Mais vous aussi ! Je ne veux plus vivre ici seule, même si c'est avec Korra. Elle aura du travail à un moment ou à un autre et me laissera seule dans le manoir. »

À ça, Yin n'avait rien à répondre. Il était vrai qu'Asami étant un PDG plutôt occupée, et que Korra étant l'Avatar qui devait maintenir l'équilibre du monde, elles étaient souvent obligées de passer leurs journées loin l'une de l'autre pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines dans certains cas, et c'est ce qui faisait que leur temps ensemble était d'autant plus explosif.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Asami, soudainement.

S'entendant parler trop fort, elle se reprit :

« J'ai une idée. Et si vous et votre famille considériez le manoir comme chez vous ? Korra et moi n'aurions qu'à trouver un appartement dans le centre-ville, plus petit, juste pour nous deux. »

Yin resta bouche bée devant cette proposition. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette femme ? Elle était prête à leur céder son manoir… pas sa maison, hein, mais bien son _manoir_!

« Asami ? Vous avez de la fièvre ?

\- Non ! C'est parfait ! Je vais en parler à Korra ! Enfin, quand elle sera réveillée. Rester à la maison avec moi l'a épuisée. »

Asami sourit un peu malicieusement alors que Yin comprenait parfaitement l'allusion qui y était faite. La jeune femme partit vers sa chambre, se faufilant doucement entre la porte avant de la fermer sans aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller la femme qui dormait avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la grand-mère se rendit compte que ce fut parfaitement futile, alors que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir repris leur activité qu'elle avait malencontreusement interrompue plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais ne serait-ce pas étrange de vivre dans le manoir Sato sans que la fameuse propriétaire y vive ? Elle savait bien que c'était un très grand manoir, mais Asami n'avait pas à y bouger pour laisser place à sa famille ! C'était à eux de se trouver une nouvelle demeure, pas à la propriétaire. Mais aussi bizarre que la décision d'Asami pouvait paraitre, il semblait que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle ne rêvait plus que de quitter ce manoir. Peut-être était-ce bien pour elle qu'elle change d'air, qu'elle abandonne tout pour aller vivre avec Korra. Elles avaient le droit à un endroit rien que pour elles. Pourtant, Yin était toujours très partagée face à la déclaration de son hôte. Elle trouvait toujours bizarre de pouvoir vivre ici avec toute sa famille, sans Asami et Korra. Même si elles n'étaient pas toujours là, leur présence apportait quelque chose de vivant à ce manoir, quelque chose que même sa nombreuse famille ne pouvait pas lui donner. Et en y réfléchissant un peu, Yin se dit qu'elle s'était en fait habituée à avoir Korra et Asami avec elle, comme une partie de sa famille, et que de ne plus les avoir, elles et tous les moments gênants auxquels elles la confrontaient, creuserait un étrange vide dans ce manoir…

* * *

 **A/N : N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !** **Ç** **a fait plaisir et** **ç** **a fait sourire ! Et quand on est heureux, on vit mieux !**


End file.
